Generally, software applications running on customer datacenters and existing information technology (IT) management systems provide a web-based user interface to report information needed to proactively ensure health, risk, efficiency, productivity, financial, sales, compliance and other such information. For example, insurance company may be interested knowing how many new policies were added in the recent quarter and a bank may be interested in knowing how many new accounts were opened and so on. Most existing solutions provide such information via email, short messaging service (SMS), simple network management protocol (SNMP). Web-based alerting and the like. Such systems, typically, pack a large number of features to assist users, drill down to manage such issues in a datacenter. Further, typically, existing systems require the users to be highly proficient in compiling all the pieces of reported information to make any meaningful sense of the reported information. Furthermore, the existing systems may require a significant amount of high level training in order to attain any proficiency in understanding and using such reported information.